yugioh_metal_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Kurenai
Dawn Kurenai 'is the main female protagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. She is a long-time childhood friend of Evan Hatake, as well as his primary love interest. She is also the adoptive younger sister of Ryu Kurosaki and is a teenage tomboy who plays soccer, despite her beautiful and feminine appearance. Physical Appearance Dawn is attractive young woman with a petite, yet girlish and fairly curvaceous figure with long, light-blonde hair, light-colored skin, and blue-colored eyes. She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail tied high in back, while leaving a loose curtain on either side of her face and her bangs falling casually from right to left across her forehead. Dawn wears her ears pierced in an avant-garde style, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings on each earlobe and an additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her right ear, above the others. She also wears a bracelet with strange abilities on her left wrist and a silver pendant, held by a leather string around her neck. Dawn's outfit consists of a long-sleeved dark blue small jacket over a white tank-top, as well as a short dark blue skirt that reaches her mid-thighs, with a pair of black, knee-high stockings and a pair of pink sneakers with white laces and soles on each sneaker. Personality Dawn is a very cheerful, kind, strong-willed and sweet teenage girl who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. She is graceful and "lady-like", yet is actually a tomboy who hangs out with boys and plays boy-like activities, such as soccer. Dawn is hot-headed, stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Though she shares this trait with Evan and Cazz, Dawn is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest relations. Dawn's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality. She also has a massive short temper that is bigger than Cazz's, Shark's, or Fabia's. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Dawn is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such massive tantrums are Evan, Miles, Ryu, Cazz, Shark, Serena, Fabia, Aero, Leo, Yuma, and Chan Lee. However, Dawn is very honest and treats people with respect, despite her immense temper and tomboyish demeanor. Lighthearted, genuine compassionate, serene and empathetic, Dawn is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her. She is very sensitive to the pain of others and has been known to cry frequently on behalf of people who won't cry for themselves, earning her the distinction of being a bit of a "crybaby" in Evan's eyes. As one who values family (immediate and extended) above most other things, Dawn is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. Dawn harbors very deep feelings for Evan and is shown to have a massive crush on him, as shown when she blushes about being Evan's girlfriend by Leo and when she smiles at Evan's antics, even admiring his determination and unwavering willpower to never give up. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Urey Kurenai (Father, Deceased) *Mira Kurenai (Mother, Deceased) *Clair Kurosaki (Adoptive Older Sister) *Ryu Kurosaki (Adoptive Older Brother) *Mokuba Kurosaki (Adotpive Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend and classmate, also love interest) **Shark Unabara **Miles Rogers **Cazz McKnight **Serena Unabara (Best friend and classmate; close as sisters) **Luna Rubins (Best friend and classmate; close as sisters) **Fabia Hemsworth (Close friend) **Gong Stone **Chan Lee **Yuma Hagane **Emily Amano (Close friend) **Rex Hassel *Duelist United Forces **Colonel Troy Mustang **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye *Curtis Family Rivals * Enemies *Magnus Empire **Doctor Magnus Background in Other Media * Decks Dawn plays a "Melodious'''" deck. Deck: Melodious Ballet Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:American Category:Duelists Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Protagonists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults